Kyosuke Higuchi
Kyosuke Higuchi (火口卿介, Higuchi Kyōsuke) is the head of Technology Development at the Yotsuba Corporation, and part of the Yotsuba Group. Appearance In the a nime, Higuchi is portrayed with brown hair and eyes. In Death Note: Kira Game, however, he appears with black hair. Plot Higuchi is eventually revealed to be the "Yotsuba Kira" (the third Kira overall following Light and Misa). He receives the Death Note from Rem, who was instructed by Light to give it to a "greedy" "forceful" and "selfish" individual who would use the Death Note to attain a higher status in society. When he receives the Death Note, he is instructed by Rem to carry out routine killings of criminals, then do whatever he pleases with the Note outside of the killings. He then meets weekly with the rest of the Yotsuba Group to discuss the killing of key individuals from competing companies to maintain dominance in the business industry. While they realize that one of them is Kira, they do not know it is Higuchi. During L's probe on the group, Higuchi kills Hatori after him produced a "careless outburst." Rem aids the capture of Higuchi by revealing his identity to Misa. Misa reveals her admiration of Kira and uses her status as the second Kira to get him to propose to her and admit to being Kira on tape. He is then betrayed by his fellow Yotsuba Group members, which involves Matsuda appearing on Sakura TV to reveal that Higuchi is Kira. This leads to him acquiring the Shinigami Eyes, and he uses them to evade the police for a short time on his way to Sakura TV. However, he is eventually thwarted by a masked police blockade set up by Aizawa, an ex-member of the Task Force, much to the surprise of L who had asked the police not to get involved in the arrest. He attempts to commit suicide so he won't get caught, but Watari uses his expert marksmanship to shoot the gun out of his hand. He then reveals to everyone the existence of Death Notes. Light touches the Death Note while inspecting it, thereby regaining his memories of being the real Kira. Light then uses a Death Note scrap hidden in his watch to kill Higuchi. In Live Action Films Higuchi does not appear in Death Note: The Last Name. Instead, similar to Yuri, another character fulfilled his role. Kiyomi Takada performs the role of the third Kira almost identically to Higuchi's portrayal, down to being disposed of by Light. Trivia *Higuchi was a graduate of Wasegi University Political Science department. *Higuchi's father is the president of Yotsuba Heavy Industrial. *Higuchi is left-handed. *Higuchi is ranked Five-Dan in kendo. Quotes *''“Are you guys idiots? Try to understand that we’re beyond the level of being ‘suspicious.’”'' (Chapter 46) *''(To Hatori) "Hatori, By Tomorrow, You will Die"'' (Episode 19) *''"He used to be Misa manager, I think his name was Matsui. Why the hell he still alive." ''(Episode 22) de:Kyosuke Higuchi Category:Human Category:Humans With Shinigami Eyes Category:Human Death Note User Category:Kira Category:Yotsuba